herofandomcom-20200223-history
Casper McFadden (1995 live-action film)
Casper McFadden is the main protagonist of the 1995 feature film Casper and the 1996 sequel/spin-off animated series The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper. '' He is a friendly ghost who does not scare people in which his uncles refer to them as "Fleshies". He spent is entire afterlife in Whipstaff Manor hoping for a friend. Most of the time it's destroyed whenever his uncles come and scared them away. He evenually befriends with Kat Harvey whom he is in love with. This is also the only ''Casper film where Casper gets resurrected, but temporary. He was voiced by Malachi Pearson and protrayed by Devon Sawa in human form. Biography Casper was tweleve years old and wanted a sled, but was refused by his father because it was too dangerous for him. The next mourning, Casper went downstairs and was surprised as he saw the sled for no reason. Excited, he took the sled outside and play in the snow all day. His father said that was enough, but he couldn't help it and kept playing. It soon became dark and Casper got cold, sick and died. They say he died from pneumonia, but is factually inccurate. Now as a ghost, Casper spent his time with his father, so he wouldn't be alone. ''Casper'' Over the years, Casper spent most of his afterlife in Whippstaff Manor hoping to find a friend. He was under the care of his three Uncles: Stretch, Stinke and Fatso; however, they mistreated him and forced him to do choirs such as cooking for them, or cleaning after their messes. One night at Whippstaff, two boys enter in the manor to take a picture to showoff to their classmates, but one of them has to take the picture of the other, but they both want to be in it, so the two end up bickering over who should take the picture, but Casper intervene and took the picture of them both. The two boys run screaming that they saw a ghost, which leaves the picture Casper took of them scared. In a stormy night, Carrigan Crittenden and her partner Dibs enter in Whippstaff after reading that the manor has a treasure inside. They immediately panic as they heard a soft voice saying "hello". They force the him to show himself, or they will have them arrested for tresspassing. It was reaveled to be Casper as he slide down the stairway to introduce himself. Carrigan and Dibs screamed in fear, and Casper tries to calm them down knowing that his uncles would get cranky, but it was too late as he uncles appear and scare Carrigan and Dibs away. Outside, Carrigan and Dibs have made few attempts to get the ghost out of the house, whether hiring a priest, a ghost exterminator, or construction workers to break down the house in order to get the treasure. It immedately failed as the construction workers stormed their way out terrified by the ghost. Casper tried to stopped them by claiming they were kidding, but they all they left. Casper then signed saying that all he wants is a friend. Bored and depressed, Casper kept flicking through the channels until it hits the news. It reports that a afterlife theripist named Dr. James Harvey who lost his wife believes that ghost has unfinished business and think they need the help to crossover to the next world. This caught Casper's attention; however, he became more assumed as the News cut to Harvey's daughter Katheen "Kat" Harvey and Casper instantly fell for her. Gallary Casper (1995).jpg|Casper Casper-1995-ScreenShot-49.jpg|Casper and Kat Casper with Kat.jpg devon-sawa-casper1.jpg|Human Casper tmb_5567_480.jpg casper8232012.jpeg casper cooking.jpg Casper and Kat.jpg houseguestscasper.jpg|Casper and Kat in bed casper-1995-10-g.jpg Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Pure of heart Category:Ghosts Category:Male Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nephews Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Harvey Heroes Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Kid Heroes Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Resurrected Heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Heroes who can pass through matter Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves